wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Othala
Othala was a teenage member of the Empire Eighty-Eight. Appearance Othala wore a skintight red bodysuit'Othala' – A teenaged white supremacist supervillain, she wears a red bodysuit with a rune prominently displayed on her chest. Frequently pairs with Victor, using her power to grant others temporary superpowers with a touch. - Cast (spoiler free) with an icon based on the Odal rune in the center in black. She also wore an eyepatch with the same icon in white on it, although her hair usually covered it so that it wasn't obvious.The color scheme extended to Othala, who wore something decidedly more traditional as superhero costumes went. Her bodysuit was skintight and tomato red, with a single icon in the center. Like the swastika, it featured a circle with a black border and white center, and a rune in black. It wasn’t a swastika, though, but a diamond with two legs extending from the bottom point, each turning up at the bottom. She’d taken to wearing an eyepatch with the same icon on it in white. Her hair covered enough of that side of her face that it wasn’t obvious. She couldn’t heal herself, of course. She granted powers to others. There would be no other reason for her to be kneeling in the water, bleeding from a hundred papercut-thin lacerations. - Excerpt from Colony 15.3 Abilities and Powers Othala had the ability to grant any one of several temporary superpowers to people she touched. However, she couldn't grant any of these powers to herself, and she could only grant one power at a time per person.He tended to pair up with Othala, the girl who could grant powers, meaning Victor also had super speed, super strength or invincibility. If he was wounded, she could give him regeneration instead. But her power demanded that she touch whoever she was using it on, and it limited her to granting one power at a time. If he had invincibility, it meant he didn’t have super strength, pyrokinesis or any of that. - Colony 15.2 Among the powers she could grant were pyrokinesis, invincibility,Someone stepped up to grab him mid-lunge – some woman I didn’t recognize, who Othala was touching. She was granting this woman some form of invincibility that let her take a hit and not get knocked away by Leviathan. - Excerpt from Extermination 8.3 regeneration, flight,Speck 30.5Othala – Can grant powers with a touch, drawing them from a limited, rather basic subset, including enhanced speed, strength, invincibility and flight. Othala wears a red bodysuit with a rune at the chest. - Cast (in depth) super-speed, and augmented strength.Othala – Can grant powers with a touch, drawing them from a limited, rather basic subset, including enhanced speed, strength, invincibility and flight. Othala wears a red bodysuit with a rune at the chest. - Cast (in depth) The invincibility she granted allowed the target to stand unmoved in the face of a punch from Leviathan. The regeneration required conscious effort from the user to activate,He touched my hand, held it between his own. I could feel something thrumming through me, willing me to take hold of it. It took me a minute to figure out how. The exposed bone of my forehead itched, then sang in an exquisite agony as it mended. My skin was next. My seized up muscles were last. My power was last to mend, and I regained my control, though the diminished effect continued. - Excerpt from Snare 13.9“So the healing?” “Othala. I was so worried she’d escape my darkness before I finished giving you guys regeneration. I couldn’t just use her power on each of you, because it was only lasting a few seconds after I touched you.” - Excerpt from Snare 13.10 and it was slower on some body parts than others. - Excerpt from Interlude 11e Othala's power was limited to one person at a time. The duration it lasted after she let go depended on the power, ranging from ~30 seconds to 2 minutes, with powers that "bend reality more" tending to "burn out" faster, in terms of duration.One person at a time. The duration depends on the power, ranging from ~30 seconds to 2 minutes. Powers that bend reality more tend to burn out faster in terms of duration and all that. - Private email conversation with Wildbow, archived on Spacebattles History Background Was at a meeting with her extended family when they were attacked. Panicking, she triggered and gained her powers.The question is essentially, 'What part of the Trump's trigger event determines the nuances of the resulting power?' ... Othala's power grants powers. It does so by means of a striker venue (touch) and it's a positive relationship. She was being supported by a variety of powers when she triggered due to a pointed and immediate, in-her-face physical threat. The clan was attacked, possibly during a moot, a big meeting of multiple branches of the family/organization. Someone came after her, and despite everything, all the power around her, fighting off the other enemies, this guy wasn't stopped. He had a weapon or grabbed her and scared her. Good enough for a second generation trigger. I imagine that after that point, during the usual 'trigger visions' blackout, that someone (an unpowered Victor?) knocked out the assailant. - Othala's Trigger event Married to Victor after her cousin - his original fiance - died.Excerpt from Colony 15.3 Story Start Fought New Wave alongside Krieg, Victor, and Alabaster.Buzz 7.9 Participated in the Battle against Leviathan. Post-Leviathan With the dissolution of the Empire, Othala joined Hookwolf's Chosen. She granted Stormtiger regeneration for a half-hour each night after his knees were shot out, although they were slow to heal. Attended the Truce meeting when deciding what to do with the city's new guests.Plague 12.2 She took part in the Chosen's attack on the Slaughterhouse 9's base. The team retreated when the 9's building became shrouded in darkness.Snare 13.9 Post-Slaughterhouse Nine She was ambushed with the rest of her team by the Undersiders. Gold Morning She was killed in the final battle of Gold Morning alongside a number of capes including Trickster and Ash Beast.Speck 30.5 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Striker Category:Trump Category:Villains Category:Empire Eighty-Eight Category:Fenrir's Chosen Category:Deceased Category:Worm Characters